


Fanart:  Merlin Under A Spell

by BadPennyGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Arthur, De-Aged Merlin, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPennyGirl/pseuds/BadPennyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart prompt.   Merlin is De-aged.  Arthur gets to protect him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart:  Merlin Under A Spell

I'm throwing out a prompt to go with the image:  
Arthur & Merlin aren't getting along (for whatever reason) when Morgana or the magical villain of the week de-ages Merlin. Arthur has to take care of a Merlin who is 4 years old and this gives him a new perspective on Merlin and himself. (Preference for a Merlin who is still mentally his proper age and is not taking being a child well. How's he supposed to defend Arthur or Camelot like that!) Merlin himself learns that relying on Arthur isn't the end of the world. They have to find a way to get Merlin back to his proper age & stop the villain. The catch--the spell isn't meant to just de-age, but sicken and eventually kill the recipient of the spell/curse. 

The original intended victim can be Merlin, or he can have thrown himself in front of a magical attack on Arthur or anyone else of author's choice. 

Bonus for Merlin having less than stellar control of his magic at this size/age and still having to find a way to use his powers. If Arthur doesn't start out knowing about Merlin's magic, it would be nice if he found out about it by the end of the story. But this is entirely optional. 

Also, if someone manages a scene where Gaius is treating Merlin, trying to figure out what happened--I'll be only too happy to throw in an illustration to go with that as well. (Since this idea ate me, I've been dying to draw Gaius with a de-aged Merlin too.)

The copious addition of Gwaine and/or the other knights is optional. But much loved.


End file.
